


Emotions Run Wild

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec finds Lydia unconscious, Branwood/Lightwell BROTP, F/M, Gen, M/M, basically what happens right after Hodge leaves the Institute, before Jace and alec leave to look for Hodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emotions are a distraction" it's what shadowhunter's are taught from a very young age. You needed to have a clear mind while on the mission or else you would put your friends and family at risk. Alec has finally let his walls down outside his siblings, he's happy but them this happens.</p>
<p>This also shows the friendship ALec and Lydia formed, cause they are BROTP AF></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Run Wild

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 in the morning, almost 4, I've been on Tumblr looking through the Malec, and Lydia Branwell tags, I've gotten some ideas. 
> 
> Enjoy,

Emotions. From the moment Alec step down from that altar to the moment he kissed Magnus in front of his family and the Clave, Alec's emotions have ran wild. He went from happy to worried, happy to sad, confused to confident in his choices. Alec was walking around the institute halls looking for Lydia, Jace had told him that she was heading back to Idris. Alec wanted to catch her before she leaves to thank her for understanding, he saw Raj talking to Simon, or trying to talk to Simon, the vampire never stops talking.

"Raj have you seen Lydia?" 

The shadowhunter turned to him and shook his head, "last I heard she was heading to your mothers office to retrieve the cup she was going to bring it back to Idris with her." 

Alec nodded and made his way to the other side of the Institute to his mother's office, praying to Raziel that Lydia was still there. He arrived to his mothers office and saw that the door had been kicked off, he raced to the room and saw Lydia on the ground, he ran towards her and turned her over, she was still breathing, she had blood on her head, her eyes opened.

"Alec-" she said weakly, he hushed her and called out

"Guards!" Since a lot of the clave were here to witness the wedding the institute was pretty well guarded, so who ever attacked Lydia must have been a guest.

Shadowhunters came running in the moment Alec yelled, Jace, Izzy and Clary came in and saw Lydia in Alec's arms. Their faces said it all, Alec got to his feet and ran Lydia out to the infirmary, Jace fell ins step with him opening the doors as he placed her on the bed. Brother Jeremiah kicked Jace and Alec out while he healed her,

_"You_ must _stay out here why I heal her. I will call you once it is done,"_ Jeremiah's voiced echoed in there heads.

Alec was pacing. Guilt. Another emotion that flash towards him, he felt guilty for what he did to Lydia, he felt responsible for what happened to her. He didn't even notice Magnus appear next to him as he paced outside the infirmary. His hands were to his side he paced back and fort. Magnus took his hand and squeezed it,

"I've known the Branwell's for a long time Alexander, they are fighters. And from what I've seen Lydia is as strong as they come. She'll be fine," 

Alec felt calm at Magnus' reassurance. He knew Lydia was strong, he's seen it. He's experienced it when they sparred a few days ago since Alec was frustrated and she suggested a good training session should help.

**Flashback:**

Lydia found Alec in the training room fighting a dummy she looked at him as he worked out his anger, focused and determined, like her.

"You know a dummy is good for working out your frustration but it also doesn't put up much of a fight." said Lydia from the door. Alec stopped what he was doing and turned to Lydia who was in workout clothes instead of her usual professional attire.

"yeah well Jace is off who know's where doing who knows what with Clary." Alec said as he went back to hitting the dummie.

Lydia stood behind the dummy and kicked it aside so she was face to face with Alec. Lydia may have been small but Alec never noticed, the way she held herself made her seem taller, head held high.

They sparred for a while, Lydia managing to use her height to evade Alec. She kicked him and tripped him, she knew she was pulling a nerve but Alec needed to work out what ever he was feeling and she was here to help.

**End of Flashback:**

_"Lydia Branwell is awake now."_ Jeremiah's voiced echoed in his head snapping Alec out of his trance, he was still holding Magnus' hand, 

_"You may see here,"_ Magnus let Alec's hand loose and said, 

"I'll wait here." He gave him a smile as Alec followed the brother to the infirmary. 

Lydia was sat up and covered with runes, her hair was down, she looked pale but still manage a smile in front of him. She was just like him, didn't like when people saw him as weak. Alec sat next to her bed 

"How are you?" 

Lydia smiled and shrugged then winced. Alec reacted but she just waved him off, "I'm okay, a little sore but the runes are just taking affect."

After a short few moments of silence, Alec asked 

'Lydia do you know who attacked you? I know it was someone from the wedding no one would have been able to get in the institute."

Lydia's face fell and she looked down on her hands,

"Lydia who attacked you? Is it someone we know?" He made Lydia meet his gaze, "Lydia, tell me." 

He heard her sigh and said in a clear voice, but filled with regret and sadness. "It was Hodge." 

Everything froze around Alec, Lydia called Alec's name but he didn't here. His heart was beating so loud it was all he could hear. His emotions filled with anger, rage and betrayal. He stood up and walked out of the infirmary leaving Lydia as she called out his name, he went back to his parents office where Jace and the others were.

They all turned towards him as he entered the room, they noticed his anger and all became quiet, even his mom who was still upset at him, looked concerned.

"It was Hodge." He said, his voice steady but it was filled with anger and a bit of sadness because the one person they trusted outside family had betrayed them. 

"What?" Izzy asked, 

"Hodge attacked Lydia and stole the cup." 

"are you sure?" Clary asked now standing. Still in her formal clothes from the wedding. 

"Yes. Lydia saw him before she lost consciousness. We have to find him, he has the cup and he's probably on his way to valentine as we know it."

"Alec Hodge can't leave the Institute." His mom said,

"You can break a rune, you just need a powerful magic and we know Valentine is capable of that."

"What do we do?" Jace asked,

Alec looked at his parabatai and said, "we go get Hodge and Valentine." 


End file.
